The Legionnaires' Storybook
by NoLionsInTokyo
Summary: Just a bunch of funny, pointless short stories. They are about the everyday life and problems of the Legion.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These are my drabbles. I will post them when I need to get out of a funk or have a severe case of writer's block. Suggestions welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Legion of Superheroes, but I do own Alariah. He's completely nutso!**

**Prompt: Alariah and Brainy argue about… something. You'll see at the end. :) Al is the "yes's" and Brainy is the "no's"**

"C'mon! It'll be fun!"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Please?"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No! Shut up!"

"Awww, you're no fun!" Al pouted. Brainy wouldn't do it! He just didn't want to have fun. Then he smirked.

"Fine, I'll just tell everyone the great Brainiac 5 is a chicken then."

Brainy scowled. Al knew how to get what he wanted.

"Fine…" he grumbled.

Al smiled evilly. "Any last words?" He asked.

"You owe me." Brainy replied.

Al shrugged, and with that he shoved a screaming Brainy down the water slide!

OoO

**Prompt: Cosmic Boy walks into Brainy's lab uninvited. Brainy/Vi pairing.**

Cos walked into the lab without thinking first. Big mistake.

"Brainy, I need you to-"

"GET OUT OF MY LAB!"

"Ahhhh!" Cosmic Boy screamed as Brainy threw some very sharp tools at him.

Then Vi rounded the corner and walked towards the lab.

"Careful, he's in one of his moods." Cosmic Boy warned.

Vi giggle-snorted her signature laugh and shrugged.

"I'll take my chances."

With that she walked into the lab. Cosmic Boy was utterly shocked by what happened next.

"Oh, hello Vi." Brainy said calmly, and kissed her on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Brainy vs. Lightning Lad in a game of Mini Magno Ball!**

Brainy hated this. He didn't know why he let Lighting Lad talk him into it. The game had no point whatsoever.

He couldn't believe that he was still playing! Why didn't he just walk away?

Because humans are competitive you idiot. His mind told him. Great another emotion.

Why hadn't he stopped playing yet?! Was there something wrong with his twelfth-level mind? Was he under mind-control?

No. Not possible. He thought.

Then it dawned on him. He hadn't quit because… because… because Lighting Lad was winning.

**Suggestions welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was a request by bloomscool. I figured Brainy would never do this willingly, so I changed it a little bit, but it's mostly the same.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOSH.**

**Prompt: Superman (Clark) and Brainy talk about trends of the twenty-first century. **

"Clark?" Brainy asked.

"Hmm?" Clark replied.

"What was the 'popular' thing to do in your century?" Brainy had been asking about this type of stuff for about a week. He knew the history, so now he wanted to know what average people did during the different time periods.

"Well, people had lots of tattoos, drove the newest types of cars, dyed

their hair weird colors, and couldn't live without their social media." Clark said, listing the few that he knew.

"People would dye their hair?" Brainy asked. "That's completely absurd."

"Well, it was the cool thing to do back then." Clark said. "Besides, you're the one who asked."

Little did they know that Lighting Lad was listening to every word, plotting out his next move as revenge for Brainy beating him at Mini Magno Ball.

The next morning Brainy woke up with bright orange hair, and Clark woke to a neon green nightmare. They ran into the lounge.

"LIGHTNING LAAAAAAD!" They yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Ahahahahaha!" He laughed at the two for a while. After the hilarity of it all had died down, he left, and Brainy turned to Clark.

"Circumstances aside, I kinda like it." He said, smiling.

Clark couldn't help but laugh.


	4. Candy

**A/N: Hey I'm back. I've been on vacation for a whild and did a buch of writing but no posting because it was vacation. This is a peace offering. Enjoy, and plese read the prompt, it explains a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOSH**

**Prompt: Brainy is being nutty because I like to write that way. I think that if he's so smart but is human after season two he would be a bit ADD and I make him have an obsession with shiny things, so yeah that happened. It's fun XD. I thought of this before bed so expect extreme idiocy and OOC-ness.**

* * *

Brainy was in the lab, working on who knows what. He had about three or four projects going on at once. He was talking to himself about science-y stuff that none of the Legionnaires, save Vi and Lyle, understood.

"Put this here, connect that there, if I increase the output…" Brainy mumbled, while running around the lab, flipping switches on dangerous looking inventions.

Suddenly, he stopped as if just realizing something. Most of the Legionnaires, who were watching by peeking around the doorway, backed up and pressed themselves against the wall.

"I know you're there. The Flight Rings are too shiny to miss." Brainy remarked. "Kell, Superman, come here." He commanded.

They stepped out hesitantly, because they both knew from experience what the Coluan could do when he was too hyper or on an inventing spree.

"Yeah, Brainy?" Superman asked.

Brainy stood there studying them for a minute, then appeared to have come to a verdict. Both supermen wondered what Brainy was up to.

"Kell," He started, but then noticed something on the workbench, completely freaked out, and grabbed a handful of tools and began working furiously for about five minutes.

"There. It won't blow up now." He said, relieved.

"You needed us for something?" Kell prompted.

"Oh, yes! Kell, you are Skittles and Superman is M&amp;Ms." Brainy stated, then went right back to working like it was completely normal for friends to decide what candy you are.

"…Huh?" Kell asked after a minute.

"That's not a word." Brainy said. Then he thought for a minute. "And even if it is a word, it sounds very unintelligent." He added.

"Yeah, um, so why did you just suddenly decide we are candy?" Superman tried, since Kell was failing to get a answer.

"I'm trying to figure out what candy every Legionnaire is. You're M&amp;Ms because I like those better than Skittles and you're nicer than Kell." Brainy said, oblivious to the indignant noises coming from Kell.

"Okay… so what's Saturn Girl?" Superman asked.

"White chocolate." Brainy replied.

"Chameleon Boy?"

"Everlasting Gobstoppers."

"Why?" Superman asked.

"Because the flavors always change in those and Cham can change what he looks like." Brainy reasoned.

Superman had to stifle a laugh. His friend had really thought this through.

"Nemesis Kid?" Superman tried.

"Black licorice." Brainy said with distaste. No explanation was needed for that one.

"Okay, um, Cosmic Boy?" Superman asked.

"Sour patch kids." Brainy replied.

Superman gave him a puzzled look.

"Have you ever seen his face at one of those government meetings? It looks like he's sucking on a lemon." Brainy giggled.

"How about Shrinking Violet?" Kell asked, knowing that this might embarrass Brainy.

"Hershey's kisses." Brainy mumbled.

Lightning Lad burst out laughing, and most of the other Legionnaires joined in.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Garth. You're Dum-dums!" Brainy shouted, causing said dum-dum to turn red as a tomato and the laughter from the others to intensify.

"So, Brainy. It seems like you've thought of a candy for every Legionnaire, but did you choose one for yourself?" Superman asked, smirking.

"Of course I did. I'm Smarties." Brainy said smugly.

Every Legionnaire laughed until they cried, and the security cam footage was shown to those who were not there. Needless to say, this would not be an event the Legion would soon forget. To this day, some Legionnaires still ask Brainy what candy they are.

* * *

**Please review, it makes me happy. Also, since no one reviewed the last TWO chapters I posted on Galactic Hope and I have no reviews for Backstory, I will not post more for them until I get more reviews, which will be sad because I have up to chapter 16 written for GH. Review and leave some prompts for me because I have no more!**


	5. The Two Tricksters

**A/N: I'm alive! AAAAAAAAH! I guess I didn't anticipate school taking up so much time! I obviously took some liberty in the kitchen appliances since it's the future :P. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOSH, however I do have a blender.**

* * *

**Prompt: I don't really know. This just sorta happened**.

Cosmic Boy sat in his office, head in his hands. He had absolutely no idea what to do with these two. He looked up at the Legion's recent troublemakers. Surprisingly, one of them was not Lightning Lad. He sighed and stood to face Brainy and Lyle.

"You two should really be ashamed of yourselves." He said, trying to sound stern.

Brainy grinned widely. "We really should." He replied.

"But you're not, are you?" Cos asked them.

"Nope." Both boys replied, impish grins growing.

Cosmic Boy sighed. What would help him get through to these two?!

"What made you think that was okay in the first place?!" He asked, annoyed.

"Well you never told us not to." Lyle said matter-of-factly.

Cos nearly face palmed and Brainy snickered quietly at Lyle's reply.

"Look, I really don't think I should have to tell you not to! It's just common sense!" Cosmic Boy ranted. Seriously, these two were really getting on his nerves now.

"Let's look at this from our point of view." Brainy began. "There aren't any rules in the Legion Handbook pertaining to this matter. I should know, I read it and I had C.O.M.P.U.T.O. scan it. Also, Lyle's right. You never did tell us we couldn't do it. Finally, this is not on the 'List of Unacceptable Actions: Revised Edition'." He argued.

"It is now!" Cosmic boy nearly yelled. He was at the end of his rope.

"Yes, therefore we won't do it again." Lyle stated.

Cosmic Boy groaned in frustration. What went through those boys' heads?!

Brainy started to speak again, but in his rage Cosmic Boy cut him off. "YOU CAN'T REPROGRAM THE KITCHEN APPLIANCES TO YELL AT YOU WHEN YOU ASK FOR SOMETHING!" He screamed.

The other two boys in the room burst out laughing. "You sounded just like the blender!" Brainy taunted. They had, in fact, used a compiled recoding of Cosmic Boy's voice for the blender.

"GET OUUUUT!" Cosmic Boy screamed.

Lyle and Brainy ran down the hallway, laughing breathlessly until they reached the lab.

"What should we do now?" Lyle asked.

Brainy thought for a moment, then he grinned his impish grin. "Wanna reprogram the showers?"

* * *

**Let me know what you think in the reviews! Oh, and I just thought of this! Submit some rules to be put on the 'List of Unacceptable Actions: Revised Edition', I may turn this into a series! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a random little thing I found in my OneNote notebook. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do it."

"No."

"I dare you."

"That hasn't worked the last three times you tried 'daring me.'"

"Party pooper."

"I'm fine with that."

Lyle pouted as Brainiac 5 continued to work on his project. He couldn't understand why the Coluan wouldn't join him. After all, who wouldn't want to troll all the Legion's founders with an ancient party favor called 'silly string?!'


	7. Slap!

Cosmic Boy was having a rough day, to say the least. He was having a teen angst moment where he believed that the whole universe was against him. As the leader of the Legion it was very possible that it was.

However, the teen knew that the universe was not against him, the Legion was only complaining about his leadership. Again. He needed a metaphorical slap in the face, and he knew just the person to go to. Brainiac 5.

"Brainyyyyyy!" Cosmic Boy yelled as he walked into the large laboratory their headquarters housed.

"Busy!" Came the reply.

"Brainy just come down for a second!" Cosmic Boy bartered.

The Coluan Legionnaire seemed to come out of nowhere. Since becoming human, his lab had also become much more cluttered. That, and he had a lab partner. It took Cosmic Boy a minute to realize that Brainy was, in fact, hanging upside down from the scaffolding surrounding a very dangerous looking machine.

"I'm busy. What is so important." He demanded.

"I need a metaphorical slap in the face." Cosmic Boy said.

"You interrupted my work for _that_?" Brainy deadpanned.

"Um, yeah?" Cosmic Boy replied. It did seem rater silly when he put it like that.

Brainy sighed. "LYLEEEEE! COME SLAP ROKK IN THE FACE!" He yelled across the lab.

Cosmic Boy was too stunned by the Coluan's sudden volume to completely process what he said, or comprehend what happened next. Invisible Kid appeared next to him and slapped him hard across the face. The brunette cackled as he disappeared from sight once again.

"I- wha- you- huh?" Cosmic Boy stuttered.

"You said you needed a slap in the face." Brainy pointed out.

"Metaphorical! I said metaphorical!" Cosmic Boy whined.

"Yes, well you interrupted me. And there are no metaphors in science." Brainy replied.

"That's not true!" Cosmic Boy protested.

"You have no proof." Brainy said darkly.

"GAAAH!" Cosmic Boy yelled as he left, feeling worse than when he arrived.

Halfway down the hall, he heard a rather unusual noise coming from the lab. It took him to figure out what it was, but he soon realized that it was joyful, breathless laughter, coming from the two scientists.

Cos stood there for a minute, stunned. He had never heard Brainy laugh. He smiled. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all, even if he had been slapped in the face.

* * *

Hey guys, been a while. I'm sorry I haven't posted on any of my larger stories in a while, I'm actually rewriting Galactic Hope. Hopefully it will explain everything better the way I've got it now. I'm actually adding origin stories for my OCs! Thanks for being patient with me :)

~NLIT


	8. Pop Tarts

**Prompt: I had a pop tart this morning. **

Brainy looked at the shiny silver package skeptically.

"And what exactly is the purpose of this thing?" He asked.

Vi giggled. "It's a pop tart! You unwrap it, put it in the toaster, and when you take it out you eat it!" She explained.

"And I would want to do this because…?" Brainy trailed off, waiting for her to finish his sentence.

"Because it tastes good, silly!" Vi finished.

Brainy sighed and opened the package. Inside were two light brown rectangles.

"Now what?" He asked, holding up the rectangles.

"Now we put them in the toaster and wait." Vi said.

Brainy raised an eyebrow. "Like waffles?" He asked, remembering how she had tried to get him to eat Eggo Waffles after they had been through the toaster. He had blatantly refused. What kind of food goes in frozen and comes out hot enough to burn your tongue?!

"Sorta, but without the butter and syrup." She replied.

When he did not move to place them into the toaster slots (of doom), she sighed.

"Y'know, if you let it cool down and don't try to eat it right after it came out it won't burn your mouth." She explained.

Brainy still did not step closer to the toaster.

"Or you could just eat them now, that's fine too." Vi said with an exasperated sigh.

Brainy grinned. "Then I will do just that." He said as he sat back down.

Vi sat next to him as he took a bite of the non-toasted toaster pastry.

"It tastes like cinnamon." He commented.

"We that makes sense, it's supposed to be cinnamon flavored." Vi explained.

Brainy nodded and took another bite. "We have more of these, right?" He asked through a mouthful.

Vi could only laugh.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is for a guest reviewer. They always leave nice comments, and had requested more Brainy/Vi, so this is what I came up with. **


	9. Blackmailing Cosmic Boy

Cosmic Boy was not happy about having to call the two smartest members of the Legion to his office. He was even less pleased about the reasoning for the summons. He rose from the seat behind his desk to face Brainiac 5 and Shrinking Violet.

"You two are…" He trailed off.

The two scientists nodded. Cos sighed.

"You do know it's against Legion code to date other members, right?" Cosmic Boy pointed out, annoyed.

Brainy coughed, and it sounded suspiciously like "Night Girl." Cosmic Boy's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"H-how do you know about that?" He stuttered, voice rising a few octaves.

"You really should read the Legion's security codes. It lets you know about all the updates, such as where security cameras have been added and who can access them from certain computers. You and Lydea haven't exactly been very secretive about your relationship." Brainy explained darkly.

Cosmic Boy paled. "What are you going to do?" He all but whispered.

"Well, I _could _use this knowledge to get you to repeal your rule, and I _may _have some video footage to reinforce my position." Brainy speculated.

"And… if I don't?" Cosmic Boy asked warily.

"We tell the whole Legion you, the _Leader, _broke your own rule!" Vi concluded triumphantly.

Cosmic Boy was stuck. He couldn't uphold the rule without jeopardizing his own relationship, but he couldn't repeal it with his dignity in tact.

"... Fine." He sighed. "I'll repeal the rule."

The two scientists cheered and hugged, then ran out of the room, off to who knows where.

* * *

**A/N: This was just something that I found in my notes. It was originally for another pairing but I revised it to be Brainy/Vi :D You're welcome ;)**

**Side note, in the original comic series Cosmic Boy and Night Girl are a couple. :D**


	10. Tickle

Brainy ran into the lounge, thoroughly panicked. He spotted Kell sitting on the sofa on the far side of the room and immediately dashed over there, ducking behind the furniture.

"Hide me!" He yelled, tucking his knees to his chest in an attempt to make himself as small as possible.

Kell couldn't help but chuckle. "Hide you? From what?" He asked.

"That!" Brainy whispered, pointing to where he had entered the room from.

Kell, along with all the others in the room glanced at the entrance, puzzled. They shared looks of confusion until Shrinking Violet ran through, breathless.

"Hey guys. Anyone seen Brainy?" She asked.

Kell reached behind the sofa and grabbed the Coluan, who squeaked in protest.

"Traitor!" He accused Kell.

Kell shrugged. He could live with that.

"Ha!" Vi yelled, running toward where Kell and Brainy were.

"AAAAH! No!" Brainy screamed. He then collapsed into giggles when Vi reached him.

"Aah! No- haha! Stop! It's-it's not- Aah! It's not funny!" Brainy managed between his laughter.

"Maybe not to you…" Vi smirked.

All the other Legionnaires in the room looked at her, puzzled.

"Um, what are you doing?" Kell asked.

Vi stopped for a moment so Brainy could catch his breath.

"He's _so_ ticklish!" She squealed, resuming her attack.

"Why do you do this to me?!" Brainy asked dramatically, before freeing himself and running off down the nearest corridor.

"No fair!" Vi yelled after him.

As soon as the two had left, Lightning Lad spoke.

"Next time we want him to do something fun we need to keep this in mind for blackmail." Garth announced happily.

"Agreed." The others in the room replied.

They then resumed to go about their business like nothing had happened.

* * *

**A/N: This is just completely plotless... and pointless. XD**


	11. Crop Tops, Flip Flops, Fancy Sunglasses

**Happy Easter everyone! Well, Early Easter. Happy early Sunday if you don't celebrate it :) **

**Here are a whole bunch of stories that I've been hoarding as celebration. **

**Prompt: Brainy and Lyle lose a bet. **

"So if you can somehow convince Cosmic Boy to approve the new lab budget, then you win the bet and we have to do whatever you want for a week?" Brainy asked Al skeptically.

The Ilearian nodded enthusiastically.

"And how long do you have to complete this task?" Lyle questioned.

"One week." Al replied, though it sounded more like 'uhn veek,' with his horrible accent.

Both scientists burst into laughter. "Ha ha! Yeah right, Al! Good luck with that!" Lyle gasped between giggles.

"Looks like we'll have a new lab assistant next week!" Brainy added jovially.

The two walked off to their lab to begin planning out the outrageous experiments they would conduct with the Ilearian's help the following week.

Three days later their dreams were crushed.

"Brainy, Lyle, come to my office. I need to talk to you about the new budget." Cosmic Boy ordered.

The two obliged, trying to hide their laughter.

Upon arrival in Cos's office they were met with a rather flabbergasted Cosmic Boy.

"This is the lab budget for the next two years?" He asked.

Brainy and Lyle checked it over, then nodded.

"You're sure?" Cosmic Boy said in disbelief.

"Stars, Cos, we didn't come here for you to question our genius." Lyle replied, exasperated.

"Well, if that's all, then I think this is the most sensible budget you've ever turned in! I approve!" Cosmic Boy replied with a proud smile, as he sent them back to their lab. They shared looks of horror upon entering, for Alariah was standing there in their lab, arms crossed and smirking triumphantly.

"I ain't nobody's lab rat." The Ilearian declared.

The two scientists sighed in defeat. "Fine. You win. What do you want." Brainy asked irritably.

Al smiled sweetly and held up two crop tops, one purple and one black, along with two pair of white flip flops with pink flower designs, and top of the line designer sunglasses.

The scientists sighed and went to go change. When they reentered the room, Al approached them with his camera in selfie mode.

"Smile!" He cried gleefully.

**Yeah... I drew this before I wrote it, I felt it needed justification. **

Reminder that I do indeed take requests!


	12. Kell-elelelelelelel

**Prompt: I wanted to write something stupid**

"Kell, Al wants to see you." Phantom Girl informed the Kryptonian.

Kell sighed. This must've been the twelfth time someone informed him of this.

"Alright, fine. I cave. Where is he?" Kell asked in defeat.

"In the kitchen, where else?" Phantom Girl replied, smirking.

Kell signed and wandered into the kitchen.

"What do you want, Al?" He asked the hyperactive Ilearian.

"Kell-elelelelelelelelelelelelel!" Al cried happily.

"Who gave Al sugar?!" Kell yelled in annoyance.

The only response was cackling from a certain scientific duo.

**Please tell me I'm not the only one who takes extreme satisfaction in saying Kell's name like that...**


	13. Role Reversal

**I know it's long, please read it if you want this to make any sense at all...**

**A/N: bit of role reversal here between Brainy and Superman. I was wondering how different things would be if Krypton hadn't been destroyed and Jor-El had been shunned for his outrageous theories, causing his son to grow up hated and distant. Meanwhile, the Coluans took a particular interest in Earth and they sent the smartest member of their community, Vril Dox, to Earth as a teenager to help them learn and grow. His immense intellect causes him to be dubbed "Brainiac" by a local reporter. Fast forward about ten years and Jor-El's son has left Krypton because he can't stand the isolation that his own people force upon him. He happens across a solar system with a yellow sun and discovers all the amazing abilities it would grant him. He soon becomes dependant on the power and goes more than a little loopy, going around, single handedly conquering dozens of civilizations. A few years later, he comes across Earth and decides he finds it fascinating and wants it for himself, not knowing about its Coluan protector. He wreaks havoc for a few days in cities across the world, earning the name "Ultra-Man." (As a side note, in the comic book "Forever Evil" there is an evil Superman called Ultra-Man, just so you all know I'm not taking it without giving credit.) by now the Justice League has been formed, and the roster is mostly the same, though there is no Superman, and Brainiac in his place, as well s a few changes and additions if anyone ever wants me to write more like this. Brainiac and the Justice League are able to take down Ultra-Man and send him back to Krypton, where he will have no powers. He is rehabilitated, but the name of El still brings fear to mind whenever it is spoken and this causes his family to be distanced from society, even after he is supposedly "cured" of his maniacal impulses. However, the name of Brainiac (or Dox, depending on what world you were from/on) has become known throughout the universe, as well as the Justice League, as the first people to vanquish the Ultra-Man. The Brainiac line is respected on many worlds and the family isn't dysfunctional, Coluans begin to develop emotions, yadda yadda yadda. This is nearing half a page now.**

**Now to the part I want to get to! 1000 years in the future, these preconceived notions are still in place. Coluans are viewed as trustworthy and helpful, while some Kryptonians are viewed as dangerous and scary. Brothers Kell-El and Kal-El are the most recent descendents of the El line. Kell decides to go into Kryptonian law enforcement, while Kal decides he wants to travel abroad and see what places other than Krypton have to offer. New Metropolis is meant to be only a pit stop, but after experiencing all the things the Earthly city has to offer, not to mention the Legion, he makes other plans… **

Kal-El wakes up to the beeping of his alarm clock. He sighs. 6:00 in the morning is far too early in his opinion. Kal looked around his small one person apartment. He has classes in two hours, but he promised that he'd be up early enough for his older brother, Kell, to call him from the Science Police Academy on Krypton. The time difference between Earth and Krypton was huge, almost unbelievably so.

He had a half hour before Kell called. That should give him enough time to shower and get something to eat. After doing said actions, Kal got dressed in his usual sweater vest and navy blue dress pants. Metropolis University was a exclusive school, he was lucky to get in considering his family's history, the least he could do was dress nice. He put on the Kryptonian headband with his family crest last, with both pride and shame. He would never think of disowning his family or his people, but he often wished that another symbol was displayed on the headband, any other symbol. Being a member of the El family and living on Earth mixed like oil and water.

It was only five minutes later that he heard his comm beep with a call notification. The caller ID was Kell's. Kal smiled. It had been forever since he'd been able to talk to his brother, with Kal moving off world and Kell going through rigorous police training. He ran across the room to pick up the call.

"Kell! Kell! Can you hear me?!" Kal yelled upon answering.

The call was fuzzy. There was a bit of static on the other end, but after a few seconds Kal was able to adjust his end of the call to work properly.

"Kell!" Kal exclaimed when his older brother's image came into view.

"Hey Kal." Kell said, smiling. "How's everything on Earth?" He asked.

"It's… interesting." Kal replied.

Kell, raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, um, I mean… it's not bad or anything!" Kal hurried to explain. "It's just… different. Some people do things here that wouldn't be appropriate on Krypton, but everyone just acts like it's normal. And there's so many different people from all over the galaxy. I saw two Ilearians the other day! _Two _Ilearians!" Kal exclaimed.

Kell chucked at his younger brother's excitement. "That's cool, Kal. Just make sure you're polite. Don't stare, don't ask insensitive questions, don't start rumors… the last thing we want is to give Krypton an even worse reputation." Kell explained carefully.

Kal's excited expression suddenly fell to a sad frown. "Yeah, I know. The two Ilearians hurried away when they noticed me. I think they knew who I was." Kal sighed sadly. "Do you know what it feels like to have some of the most powerful beings in the galaxy run from you in fear?" Kal asked Kell. when Kell didn't respond Kal answered for him.

"It doesn't feel good." He resolved.

Kell felt bad for bringing this up in the first place. He didn't know what to say, he wasn't the touchy-feely type. "Hey, just do your best to prove 'em wrong. You may not be able to change their opinion on Krypton as a whole, but you can show them how wrong they are about you." Kell said, trying to sound encouraging.

"After all, you're one of the nicest people I know." Kell smiled.

"To be fair, you don't know that many people." Kal replied, a playful smirk showing on his face.

"Watch it, smarty pants!" Kell yelled in mock anger, causing Kal to laugh. "Just keep your head up and get to class." Kell said to Kal in a commanding tone.

"M'kay. Talk to you sometime later this week?" Kal asked hopefully.

"Dunno. I'll have to check the training schedules, but I hope so." Kell replied.

Kal nodded. "Alright. Bye Kell. I think it's like midnight there so go to bed." He ordered.

Kell smiled. "Fine I will but only 'cause you asked so nicely. You'd better get to class." Kell responded

Kal nodded again, then ended the call. He and Kell were no good at goodbyes, so they had resolved that when they called one another they wouldn't do any of those sappy "bye, I'll call later, bye, bye, I miss you" type of things.

Kal got his laptop, omnicom, and notes together and headed out the door. He didn't want to miss the tram again! As he hurried through the streets, he focused only on his destination, ignoring the stares of others as he ran past.

* * *

There was a large explosion, followed by a crash and screams. Kal immediately began to run toward the noise. He had just gotten out of his statistics class. Honestly, it was so boring, he sometimes wondered what he was thinking when he signed up for it. The moment he got to the scene of the disaster, he knew it was a mistake.

Someone pointed at him. "The Kryptonian! It must've been him!" others began to shout in agreement.

"What-? I- no, no it wasn't me! It couldn't have been! I was on the other side of the campus!" Kal tried to reason, but their angry yelling was far more effective than his feeble pleas of innocence. The crowd closed in around him, and Kal thought they might actually try and beat him until a voice called out, talking reason into his attackers.

"Hold it! That Kryptonian did nothing. Shame on all of you for assuming that!" The crowds turned to look at the source of the voice. Kal couldn't see the person through the people surrounding him. The crowd started to mumble about the Legion though, so Kal assumed that his savior was a Legionnaire. Just the thought of a Legionnaire startled Kal. He didn't want to mess us with them, especially considering who he was and who they were...

"Go on now, get to your classes. The Legion will sort this out. If your next class was in this pile of rubble behind me then return to your dorms, or do whatever you college students do in your free time." The Legionnaire ordered. He sounded very authoritative.

Kal looked around for the Legionnaire as the crowds began to disperse. He saw a man with red hair and a lightning bolt scar who looked to be about his age, as well as a green boy who couldn't have been older than sixteen. The redhead was talking to the green kid. Kal couldn't help but overhear, he still wasn't quite used to super hearing.

"... know it wasn't? It could've been any one of them! Just because he claimed to have come from the other side of campus doesn't mean he actually did, Brainy!" He whispered angrily.

"I know because I saw the person who set off the bomb flee. And as you said, it could've been any one of them. Assuming it was him based off of his planet of origin is racist and cruel and everything the Legion is against. Surely you can understand that." The green boy, now known as Brainy, explained calmly. At the redhead's stunned and indignified look, he continued. "Don't worry. I notified Timberwolf, he and Phantom Girl are currently in pursuit." Brainy assured him.

Kal stopped to think for a minute. The kid's name sounded familiar. Brainy…brainy…ac… brainiac… Brainiac!

Kal's face turned bright red upon this realization. The current Brainiac, Brainiac 5 if he was correct, had just saved him, a member of the house of El, from an angry mob of students.

"Are you alright?" The Brainiac turned to address Kal.

"I- I- I-" Kal stuttered, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Brainiac 5 raised an eyebrow and turned towards the redhead. "Maybe they did get a few hits in?" He asked uncertainly, causing the redhead to laugh.

Brainy promptly kicked him in the shins. "It's not funny, Garth! What if he's hurt?" Brainy hissed.

"I, I think I'm fine…" Kal said meekly.

"There, see Brainy? He's fine." Garth said in a patronizing tone.

Brainy rolled his eyes at Garth. "Are you certain? They did not harm you?" He asked concerned, addressing Kal again.

Kal was dumbfounded. Here was the descendent of Brainiac, a renowned hero even in their time, showing concern for him, the descendant of Brainiac's greatest enemy.

"Y-yeah…" Kal stuttered.

"See? He's fine. Let's go." Garth stated.

Brainiac 5 didn't look like he wanted to leave, but he sighed, and nodded anyway.

Kal got up as the two Legionnaires took off into the air. He looked up at them, only to see the young Brainiac look down at him and smile. Kal couldn't help but smile back. He was glad that there was at least one person in this city who didn't hate him. The odds of that person being a Brainiac… Kal found it funny.

He couldn't wait to tell Kell.

* * *

**More? Yes or no. I have more ideas for this but if I keep going it might get its own document. (I have two more chapters written...)**


	14. The Many Meanings of Love

The Many Meanings of Love

**Prompt: Brainy is grumpy, Garth is oblivious, and Al just wants everyone to get along for once. **

**A/N: first time from Al's perspective. Let's see how this goes. And yes, any grammar mistakes made in Al's dialogue are on purpose. I think he kind of took a fatherly role in this one, but I might write more later where he's more immature and silly, even though he's over a millennium old :P**

**I apologize for anyone who is OOC. Especially Brainy. **

_Log entry 3017-22_

_Brainy went kaboom again. Emotionally, that is. He needs to learn to handle himself when faced with an unfamiliar situation. It seems as though the tiniest screw up will send him off on a rant or into a tantrum. True, he has only been human for eight cycles, but by now he should be able to grasp the importance of keeping a level head, Coluans are supposed to be fast learners. He needs to get his act together, preferably sooner rather than later. _

_We are all thankful that Garth had only sustained minor injuries. If he wasn't so sprocking oblivious and realized that not everyone can tell the difference between jokes and insults, about half of Brainy's outbursts could be avoided. _

_begin memory file upload _

_(Flashback, or a memory in this case. If there's not a speaker listed after quotations it's Al) _

"_Geez, you've got a twelfth level intelligence but you don't have the common sense to know that a glowing stovetop means that it's hot?" Garth laughed as he handed Brainy an ice pack, which was promptly chucked back at him with surprising force, hitting him in the gut. _

"_Ow! Hey, what-?!" Garth protested, looking at the glaring Coluan in shock. _

"_It's not easy to handle everything all at once! You had time to learn these things as a child, I didn't!" Brainy yelled, then turning down the hall, running toward his lab, sobbing and muttering to himself, "why does everyone hate me?" _

_Garth sighed exasperatedly. That had not been what he'd expected. _

"_You ought to know better." _

"_Yeah… I really should by now." Garth smiled sheepishly. _

"_You should apologize."_

"_And I will, after he's had something to eat and a week's worth of sleep." Garth scoffed, knowing that Brainy still hadn't gotten into a pattern of doing either regularly. _

"_Hmm"_

_memory file upload complete _

_Log entry terminated _

_Oh X'hal. _I sigh to myself. _No one wants to kick Brainy out, he only just returned, but there has to be a way for him to deal with this other than throwing constant tantrums and sobbing fits. _

I walk through the halls of Legion Headquarters aimlessly, mumbling to myself. Eventually I find myself outside the lab. I shrug and walk in. I firmly believe that if while wandering aimlessly I come across a closed door, I am supposed to open it.

Upon walking into the lab, I notice that things are in greater disarray than usual. There's barely a path by which to walk across the room.

"…fine, then, I'm okay with that, I'll just hate everyone too." I hear the end of an angry rant, undoubtedly Brainy.

"M'kay, well let me know how that works out, I have never done that!" I yell across the lab cheerfully.

Brainy freezes upon hearing my voice, and slowly turns to face me, a look of fear on his face.

"Umm… how… how much of that did you hear?" He asks hesitantly.

"I hear 'fine, then, I'm okay with that, I'll just hate all y'alls.'" I reply.

Brainy frowns. "I assure you I did not, nor will I ever, use such a word."

"Hate? I heard you use that all the time." I state.

Brainy sighs. "That's… not exactly what I meant."

I ignore his comment and float over to him.

"Why would you hate someone, especially a Legionnaire? They all love and care for you! They are your family, yes?" I question.

"For someone so old you are unbelievably naïve." Brainy states curtly.

I shrug and smile. "I been called worse."

Brainy rolls his eyes and goes back to his project in an attempt to ignore me. Challenge accepted.

"Garth only meant that in jest. He knows you are intelligent." I say, attempting to comfort him. No response.

"You been up too long. You need food and rest. I cook you some food if you like, or convince Timberwolf to bake." I offer. Nothing still.

I frown. Normally the offer of food is enough to pull him from his projects, since I am the Legion's unofficial cook, and Timberwolf the unofficial baker. I decide I must take drastic measures.

"Superman is coming!" I yell.

Nothing but an eye roll.

"X'hal! Why are you being so stubborn?!" I scream in exasperation.

"Like you heard, I have resolved to hate everyone. It's not that hard when the feeling is reciprocated." Brainy replied.

"No! That's wrong! You're wrong!" I yell. "How can you only experience the worst of emotions! You finally get your wish, but use it to make yourself miserable! All you do is cry and hate and feel sorry for yourself. Shame, Brainiac 5, shame!"

Brainy raises an eyebrow. "…what?"

"Your statement implies everyone also hates you. I am part of everyone, yet I have no hate for you. Nor does any decent Legionnaire! We all try to listen and be there if you need someone, but you push us away and cry again because you feel ignored!" I reply, really quite annoyed.

"If you don't hate me… then what?" Brainy asks skeptically.

"Then love." I reply happily.

"… what." Brainy says, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"Well, opposite of hate is love, just like opposite of sad is happy. If I do not hate, then I love." I reply.

Brainy looks at me, puzzled. It occurs to me that he doesn't know what love feels like, and that his only known reference to love is Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl.

"Ah, not like that. Not like Garth and Imra." I say quickly, rather embarrassed. With that his confusion only grows.

"It like this: there are different ways of feeling love. Some feel strong love for a certain individual and end up spending their life with one another, like Garth and Imra. Others feel love toward family; parents, siblings, and the like. Others still feel love toward friends. They want to see their friends happy, not sad. Because sad backwards is das, and das not good." I explain.

Brainy rolls his eyes at my last remark, but nods. "I believe I understand. The way the love is felt depends on the relationship with the person?" He asks.

"Yes! Ha! Yes!" I say, throwing my arms in the air and floating in circles.

Brainy chuckles, but then his 'thinking face' appears and I can tell he had already thought of dozens of questions. Those questions will soon be hurled at me. Yippee.

"So… if there is more than one type of love, and love is the opposite of hate, does that mean there's more than one type of hate as well?" He asks.

"Sure. There is a deep hatred, like one might feel if encountering a rival, demon, or an all you can eat buffet that limits the amount of crab legs you may have. There's also-"

"Wait, hold on. You feel deep hatred towards buffets that limit crab legs?" Brainy asks.

"I do." I reply cheerfully.

"Why…?" He asks hesitantly.

"It clearly states it's an 'all you can eat' buffet, but I can eat far more than 5 crab legs, and I'm not allowed to have more after that. They are liars! Down! Down with the tyrants!" I yell.

"Oh-kay then… just keep going." Brainy says.

"Okay types of hatred. Deep hatred, blah blah blah, crab legs. Next! Hatred felt toward a thing, such as 'I hate this song' or 'I hate that jacket,' so on and so forth. You could also hate a place, or a state of being, or the ocean…or crab legs… there's lots of things one can hate, almost as many as one can love." I explain.

"What about people?" Brainy asks.

"Mm, now see that I'm uncomfortable with. For me it is a cultural tradition that causes this discomfort, but I suppose someone could." I say, treading carefully, knowing that Coluan and Ilearian culture often clash.

"What do you mean 'it's cultural?'" Brainy asks.

"Well, in my culture, to state that one loves another is a declaration of trust and loyalty. It means that you feel comfortable around the person, care about their well being, and respect their judgement. To state that one hates another is the exact opposite. It is a declaration of utmost loathing. Almost as if you are saying 'if I see you again you may not escape with your life.' That is why my people are more comfortable with phrases such as 'strongly dislike,' or 'this displeases me.'"

"So if I was on your homeworld and I said that I hated everyone and everything, they would think I was a mass-murderer." Brainy deadpanned.

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, probably."

"Okay, that's another thing to add to the list of Weird Ilearian Customs." He muttered to himself.

"Hey…!" I whine, pouting.

Brainy full on laughs for the first time. It is a good sound, a happy sound. I smile.

"See? Happy is a better feeling than sad and hate, is it not?" I ask.

"Yeah… I… um," Brainy struggles to form whatever words he's trying to say. "You… you were right, Al. It does feel better. And I don't hate anyone, at least not yet. I believe I owe Lightning Lad an explanation." He says sheepishly.

I smile widely. This kind of feels like I am teaching a small child a life lesson.

"I, um… I seem to remember an offer of food and possibly Timberwolf's cookies?" Brainy asks hopefully.

I chuckle. "Sure, why not. And Garth might still be in the kitchen. All depends on where Imra is!" I reply cheerfully, leading the way to the kitchen.

_Log entry 3017-22b _

_It seems my previous conclusion was too harsh. Brainy simply didn't understand that there was another way of thinking, another way of feeling. I am glad I could help him, and that I convinced him to try Thai food. I knew he'd like it. _

_begin memory file upload_

_loading…_

_loading… _

_memory file upload complete _

I smile as the sound of Brainy's joyful laughter fills the room. I save my log entry, close the omnicom, and promptly fall asleep.


	15. The Satellite

**A/N: So I know what this is about. AU. yay. Basically, when Brainy was 3 his people realized that he was different than them and they thought he would be a danger to society. Since his people don't believe in the death penalty and he was only a child, he was sent to live on a satellite orbiting a blue star with three uninhabited planets in its system. When he was younger there was a mechanical caretaker to make sure he was taken care of, but by the time he was 7 Brainy dismantled the robot and took care of himself. He's 14 now and the Legion has just learned that he has been living away from everyone for 11 years, completely alone, with the exception of one time when an unconscious Superman drifted out there after a battle and Brainy took him aboard the satellite and helped him heal. Superman left before ever really finding out why he was there or that he was a Brainiac since Brainy had introduced himself as Querl. (Maybe write that later? idk.) This is just before the Legion convinces the UP Council that they can take care of him as a member of their team. Briany POV. **

**Disclaimer: this in NO WAY draws on personal experience. I have a great family :)**

**also don't own LOSH**

Querl/Brainiac 5 POV

_No one cares about poor little Brainiac 5. No one ever has, no one ever will. _

Thoughts like this consume me on a daily basis. I never knew what it is like to be loved, so it shouldn't surprise anyone that I feel very little upon this realization.

Things were so much easier to deal with when I was younger. I couldn't quite comprehend my exile, so I was much happier. I would just attempt simple little projects, never being too discouraged when my tech failed. Soon after I disassembled that machine that passed for a caretaker I began to realize that no one was out there, waiting for me to return. I had begun to doubt that I ever would leave this satellite, the only home I could remember.

When Superman had shown up, seemingly out of nowhere, I thought perhaps the universe hadn't forgotten about me. Maybe somewhere there was someone trying to find me. When Superman left, nothing changed. I was alone again. The universe left Brainiac 5 to disappear with the ages.

A few weeks ago I had given up hope. I ate very little and slept fitfully. I'm fourteen. I can't remember ever having seen trees, birds, or my homeworld's sun. No one would care if I slowly wasted away on this satellite.

I had never cried before. It felt good, strangely enough. I did not have to be concerned with making a fool of myself in front of others, so I screamed. I screamed and cried and cursed the people who had doomed me to a life of misery. I wondered what I could've done to deserve this. I wondered if I had done anything at all. This only brought on more sobs and more cursing.

I lied there on the floor for hours, maybe even days. I didn't keep track of the time. The only reason I lifted my head was because I heard the docking bay click, then whirr to life. I lied back down. It was probably a supply ship. It would leave everything on it in the docking bay for me to deal with later. That would be the third time a supply ship had come and I'd done nothing with its contents.

I barely moved when the airlock activated. That wasn't needed unless people were trying to come through. I had only used it once before, when… no. Not thinking about that. Anyway, I assumed it was whoever had put me here in the first place.

"Have I become too much of a burden for you to sustain anymore?" I asked, getting no response.

"Are you going to put me out of my misery?" I ask, almost hoping they would say "yes."

My visitor finally speaks up. "Querl… I… What's happened to you?"

My blood runs cold at the sound of their voice. It doesn't seem possible.

"S-superman?" I stutter, not sure if this is real, or if I've finally started hallucinating.

"Not just Superman," I hear another male voice, one I don't recognize, "a good portion of the Legion is here too." They continue.

I finally turn to face my visitors, confusion displayed on my face. "What's this about?" I ask timidly.

"Well, when I returned to the Legion they wanted an explaination, so I told them everything. When they learned that there was a kid imprisoned on a satellite out in the middle of nowhere they were pretty upset. We spent the past three years trying to convince the United Planets Council to let us take you in. We didn't want you spending the rest of your life out here, never knowing what real trees looked like, what it felt like to breathe the air of an actual planet, or what it felt like to just be free." Superman explained. "After so many long arguments, and a few sleepless nights, here we are." He finished.

I stared at them in disbelief. They had been trying to find a way to free me. They had wanted to help me and most of them didn't even know me.

For the first time in a long time, I smiled. Soon, tears followed, but these tears were different. They felt… good. They felt good because… because they were happy. I was crying tears of joy.

Superman came forward and hugged me. It was such a strange feeling, being surrounded in someone else's warmth. I didn't want it to end. The Legionnaires helped me gather the few things I wanted to take with me, and we boarded their ship.

The other male who had spoken to me while on the satellite introduced himself as Lightning Lad.

"That's kinda long-winded though, so you can call me Garth." He explained.

There were also two girls with them, who introduced themselves as Saturn Girl, who was also called Imra, and Shrinking Violet, also Vi or Salu.

I smiled again. It felt good, being with these Legionnaires. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe the universe hadn't forgotten about me. Maybe someone still cared about Brainiac 5.

This theory was only solidified when I was, once again, wrapped in the warm and comforting embrace of Superman.

**Yay I think it's cute. **

**Let me know if anyone would be interested in me writing that little tidbit about him finding Superman adrift in space. If you review, I usually reply as long as you have logged in, so feedback and suggestions are welcome and appreciated. **


	16. Supergirl

**Prompt: so there was a comic storyline where Supergirl died. This is a what-if type of thing. Just a warning, I have never actually read the comics where it happened, so I have no details whatsoever on the how/when/where/why etc. **

It was late. No Legionnaire in their right mind was still awake, but Brainy had never claimed to be sane.

The green-skinned Coluan was wide awake, working on some of his latest inventions in his lab. He was quite surprised when a time bubble suddenly popped through the timestream and into his lab. He was even more surprised when Superman stepped out of the spherical vehicle.

"Clark?" He questioned.

Superman did not respond immediately. He turned back into the time bubble and carefully lifted a bloody and beaten Supergirl.

"Help her." Superman pleaded, looking at Brainy, quite frightened.

Brainy was shocked. For a moment he didn't say anything.

"Brainy, please!" Superman shouted.

"I… I can't Superman." Brainy said regretfully, looking away.

"Why?! Why can't you?!" Superman began to yell angrily.

"It would cause history to change!" Brainy retaliated. "If I save her and you take her back to the 21st century with you history will be dramatically altered. I can't, Superman. I'm sorry." He explained, sadness evident on his face.

There was a long period of silence between the two, broken only by Kara's ragged breathing.

"She can stay here." Superman said quietly. It was so quiet that Brainy barely heard him.

"What?" Brainy asked, not sure he had heard Clark right.

"She can stay here. History can't be messed up if she doesn't go back." He reasoned.

Brainy thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Take her to the med-bay." He ordered.

Superman sighed in relief, doing as he was told.

Kara woke three days later to a rather strange sight. A green teenager was operating over her.

"Wha… who… Brainy?" Kara asked as she slowly shook off her stupor.

Brainy looked down at her and smiled. "Glad to see you're still with us, Kara." He said as he checked various machines showing her heart rate, blood pressure, and many other vitals.

Realization suddenly dawned on Kara.

"I… I'm not dead?" She asked.

Brainy chuckled. "No, you're not. Clark wouldn't let that happen, even if it meant that he might never see you again." He replied, sadness finding its way into his voice at the last part.

"Wait… does that mean…?" Kara was too afraid to finish her sentence.

Brainy nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so. Welcome to the 31st century Kara. I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually."

Kara nodded. "I think I'll be alright. I'll have the Legion to help me, won't I?" She said, managing a small smile.

Brainy smiled. "Yeah, I guess you will."


	17. Chapter 17

**Yet another new one. In this one Brainy has communication issues. **

"He doesn't listen to meeeee." Al whines, talking about Brainy.

"Who would, when you act like that?" Kell replied, smirking.

"But it's important!" Al protested.

Kell snorted. "Please. Brainy never listens to anyone unless one or more of the first three words are 'science, data, theory, microscope, information, proof, or Lyle.'" He said sarcastically.

Al smirked and grabbed Kell, pulling him through the halls. He burst through the lab doors, maniacal grin plastered on his face.

"Brainy!" He yelled.

"What." Came the exasperated Coluan's reply.

"I have information on proof of Lyle's scientific microscope data theory!" Al replied, smiling triumphantly.

Kell burst into laughter, Brainy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and Al had never been prouder of any remark. He had certainly gotten the Coluan's attention.

_Fin. _


	18. Trippin'

**Prompt: tripping over things you shouldn't. **

Nearly everyone was relaxing in the common room. It was too hot outside to do much, and there were no matters that required the Legion's attention, so they had an equivalent of a lazy Sunday (Brainy had to point out that it was actually Tuesday).

Suddenly, there was a large crash in the kitchen. Timberwolf sprang up off the couch and ran toward the noise. He wanted to make sure that none of his cooking supplies had been damaged. He reached the door and saw batter splattered all over the walls, fridge, and counter. Al popped up from behind the counter, a metal bowl sitting lopsided on his head, batter dripping down his face.

"Hi." Al greeted.

"Hi…?" Timberwolf replied, confused.

"I tripped over my tail." Al explained.

"Oh." Timberwolf responded, not quite sure what to think of that.

"Bye." Said Al.

"Bye." Timberwolf sighed, walking out of the room.


	19. Poker

**Just as a note, I myself have never played poker. I got all the information from friends. Take up any problems you have with them :P**

The atmosphere was quite tense, considering this was supposed to be a fun, team building activity. The pile of cash in the middle of the table was slowly growing, and the amount of Legionnaires in the game was slowly diminishing.

Kell had been disqualified for using his X-ray vision, Cham for trying to shift into shapes that he could use to look at other player's cards, and Cosmic Boy for trying to sneakily nab some of the credits from the center. Only Al, Brainy, Garth, and Luornu were left.

Al looked at his cards and sighed. "Fold." He announced, revealing his cards to have been a King of hearts and a two of clubs.

Luornu laughed at his misfortune, but quickly regained her stoic demeanor and added fifty credits to the pile.

Garth raised her ten credits. Luornu raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's overconfident." She said skeptically.

Brainy laughed. "You're both far too confident. You can't possibly win." He taunted, raising them one hundred credits.

Luornu sighed and folded with an eight and a two, while Garth indignantly added another fifty credits to the pile. Brainy raised him twenty.

Garth sighed in defeat. "Bust." His cards were a ten and a four.

Brainy raised an eyebrow. "Good," he began, "but not good enough." Brainy concluded, showing his two aces, then clearing the credits off the table, walking out of the room eight hundred sixty-three credits richer than when he entered.


	20. Rules are Rules

**I firmly believe that I write better when I'm stressed. This is probably about the tenth little story I've written in the course of three days.**

* * *

**Prompt: Legion rules. **

"Give it here." Cosmic Boy demanded.

"Give what?" Al asked innocently.

"You know exactly what." Cos accused.

"No I don't." Al insisted.

Cos sighed. "Look, Al, I know you like it, but it can't stay. Rules are rules."

"Rules are stupid." Al mumbled.

"What?" Cosmic Boy asked, not sure he heard Al right.

"Nothing." Al said hurriedly.

"Al, give it." Comic Boy said annoyed, his tone clearly conveying that this was Al's final warning.

Alariah sighed. He reached under his cloak, which had been concealing one of his arms. He pulled out a grey and white kitten, which mewed adorably upon being exposed to the light so suddenly.

Phantom Girl gasped. "Oh my gosh! Al, how long have you been hiding that thing?" She exclaimed.

"Three weeks." Al replied.

"What?!" Cosmic Boy said, shocked.

Meanwhile, the kitten had gotten used to the light, and had worked its way up Al's arm to his shoulder and was licking his cheek.

"That tickles." Al said, giggling.

"Al, you can't have a cat." Cos demanded.

"I know…" Al sighed. "But it worked for three weeks!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, and you're gonna be punished for those three weeks." Cos said, causing Al to pout.

"But she's so cute!" Al practically squealed.

"No pets." Cosmic Boy stated authoritatively.

"Fine…" Al sighed in defeat.

"Don't you worry. I'm gonna find her a good home. She'll stay with my mom until I do." Phantom Girl said, determined. She then came and carefully grabbed the kitten off of Al's shoulder triumphantly.

"Ha!" Al taunted a fuming Cosmic Boy

"Whatever." Cos mumbled.

"Nyahh!" Phantom Girl and Al chorused, sticking their tongues out at him.

_Fin. _


	21. Greatest Fear

**Prompt: Clark is shocked that some of his fellow Legionnaires have never seen farm animals. **

"You mean you don't know what a cow is?!" Clark asked, shocked.

"No Clark. Most of us grew up on industrialized worlds." Brainy replied.

"That does it. You guys are gonna come see some when I go back home next time." Clark declared.

Sure enough, a few weeks later, Brainy, Al, Triplicate Girl, and Phantom Girl were all packed with some 21st clothes and were ready to go.

"I'm so excited to meet your parents!" Tinya exclaimed, causing Clark to blush.

When they arrived, the Kents were delighted to see them. They all had dinner together and afterward Clark showed them around the farm. He was in the middle of explaining what a chicken coop was when Al screamed, sounding similar to a third grade girl, and hid behind Clark.

"You okay, Al?" Clark asked.

"No! It's after me!" Al replied, pointing towards an insect.

"Al… that's a butterfly." Clark said, hoping Al wasn't being serious.

"And it's after me!" Al replied, still cowering behind Clark.

"It won't hurt you." Clark said.

"That's what they want you to think…" Al replied ominously.

They continued to argue back and forth all night over whether or not butterflies would be the harbinger of the apocalypse.

_Fin. _


	22. Salad Puns

**Prompt: Al makes a salad. **

"Is Al making dinner? Lettuce celery-brate!" Garth exclaimed.

"Yes! I've bean waiting for this all week!" Lyle added.

"No, romaine calm. Remember what happened last time?" Brainy replied.

"What do you mean? You know I get so corn-fused sometimes!" Garth yelled, exasperated.

They had been making salad puns the last twenty minutes. Al was losing patience. He grabbed an avocado and cut it in half. He could practically feel the oncoming puns. Al looked up at them ever so slightly and said one word:

"Avocadon't."


	23. Post-Battle Mayhem

**Prompt: Al on meds after an injury**.

"I hereby… claim this land… FOR NARNIAAAAA!"

This, and other strange cries, had been heard from the med-bay all day. Everyone knew who was making the noise, they just didn't know why.

"Um, Al? You okay?" Kell asked.

Al turned to him and slammed his hand down on the cot he was sitting on.

"No I'm not! I feel drunk!" He replied. He sounded like it too.

"Uh, why?" Kell asked cautiously.

"He's on medication for his arm." Doctor Gym'll began. "Because he's Ilearian, he has a natural immunity to many of the medications that I can access. Therefore, I had to adjust the dosage of many stronger medications provided by Brainiac 5. What your seeing is the result."

"So he's on painkillers?" Kell summed up.

"Basically, yes. The way his arm broke is rather peculiar, and I had to put him under in order to set it, he was making such a fuss." The doctor confirmed.

"How much is he on?" Kell asked, worried.

The doctor was about to answer when Lyle cut in.

"No no! Let Al answer! It's funnier!" Lyle declared.

The doctor shrugged and looked to Kell. "You heard him. Ask Al."

"Hey Al?" Kell began nervously. "How much medication are you on?" He asked.

Al stopped and thought for a minute. "They gave meeeeeeeeee…" Al began, tapping a finger on his chin to look like he was thinking, "ALL THEM DRUGS!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

Kell sighed.

"Don't worry, it's not enough to hurt him." Doctor Gym'll reassured him.

Lyle then whispered something in Al's ear. Al nodded seriously and Lyle was barely able to contain his laughter.

"Hey you!" Al yelled, clearly looking at Kell.

"Me?" Kell asked.

"Yeah you! You single?!" Al cried.

Lyle burst out laughing, Kell couldn't stop blushing, and Doctor Gym'll went about his business like nothing had happened. Al was the only one in the room completely clueless.

"Wha's so sprockin' funny?!" Al yelled, sounding even woozier than before.

_Fin. _


	24. Microwave

**Prompt: Al doesn't trust microwaves. **

"I don't like it. It's looking at me funny." Al said, glaring at the microwave.

Brainy sighed. "That's your reflection."

"Oh."

_Fin_.


	25. Role Reversal 2

**Yes, I know I've been writing with Al a lot. Sorry about that. Recent inspiration and whatnot. Here's a longer one I wrote about three months ago that doesn't heavily involve him! I'll bet you're all relieved. I'm aware that Professor Umbridge is from Harry Potter, but I'm bad at coming up with names **

* * *

"What do you think would happen if a Kryptonian joined the Legion?"

Al turned to face the speaker, a Legionnaire known as Brainiac 5.

"What do I think would happen, or what is most likely to happen?" Al asked for clarification. The young Ilearian was still learning the ways that Interlac sentences were constructed, and therefore asked for clarification a lot.

"Both." Brainy replied with a shrug.

"Hmm. I think that it is good idea in concept and hopefully everyone be willing to give up stereotypes and accept Kryptonian joined. However, it likely he or she be shunned and bit of loner." Al replied in broken Interlac.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks Al." Brainy said, walking away towards the hall.

"Why?" Al asked.

"Just a hypothetical question." Brainy replied.

"That an oddly specific hypothe- hypetho- hypo-" Al struggled to pronounce the strange word.

"Hypothetical." Brainy offered.

"Yeah that. That an oddly specific that type of question." Al replied seriously.

"Well that's all it was. Hypothetical." Brainy snapped.

"M'kay, so it have nothing to do with big boom at Metro-po-lis University or Kryptonian you meet there?" Al asked innocently, again struggling with his Interlac.

"How-?" Brainy began.

"Surface thought." Al replied, as if Brainy was supposed to know what that meant.

"Right… that." Brainy responded, not wanting to question it. He figured if he didn't ask the Ilearian to elaborate that he wouldn't, and thus far he had been correct.

"Well I think Cosmic Boy would support idea. Contemporary progressivism and all that." Al said happily. "Let me know if I can be any use. I like to meet Kryptonian you so fond of!" He continued.

Brainy rolled his eyes and headed off to take his shift for patrol.

"Professor Umbridge?" Kal asked carefully.

"Oh! Kal-El! I didn't see you there. Is something wrong?" Professor Umbridge replied.

"Yeah, um, I'm having some trouble understanding the concepts in your class, I was wondering if you'd be willing to clarify them for me." Kal requested carefully. Most of his instructors wanted to spend as little time as necessary with him. He'd gotten used to it by now and rarely asked for additional help, but if he didn't do something soon he'd fail this class.

"Well- I- I don't know how you couldn't understand it! It's really quite simple!" Professor Umbridge replied indignantly.

"Maybe for you since you've dedicated your life to studying these theories, but I'm only learning. I need help." Kal pleaded.

Professor Umbridge hesitated. She wanted nothing to do with that Kryptonian!

"Kal-El!" A familiar voice called.

Kal looked up to see none other than Brainiac 5.

"I, Uhm, uh… Hi!" Kal stuttered.

"If she is unwilling, I would be more than happy to help you with your studies. Chances are I know more about it than she does anyway." Brainiac 5 offered, grinning charmingly, with a hint of smugness.

"I- I- you- you want to help me?" Kal stuttered in disbelief.

"Sure, why not?" Brainiac 5 replied, that charming smile still plastered on his face.

Kal grinned. "Okay!" He said happily, completely forgetting about professor Umbridge standing only a few feet away.

The two went off to a local coffee shop to begin their studying. They ordered drinks, Brainy settling for a simple black coffee, while Kal ended up with tea. Kal opened his notebook to show Brainy what he had been studying, and the Coluan smiled. He knew exactly how to help.

It had been over two hours, and the studying had been abandoned long ago. Now Kal-El and Brainiac 5 were just sitting and talking, getting to know one another better.

"Why would you stay on Earth though? They seem to be extremely hostile toward you." Brainiac 5 asked

"Actually, compared to some of the other places I've been, this isn't all that bad. Besides, my parents were worried I would never get anywhere with my life if I didn't enter a university soon, so I applied here and got in. It really surprised me." Kal explained.

"What about the abilities you have under a yellow sun? Do they ever cause problems?" Brainiac 5 questioned.

"Not really." Kal began. "I've been to other worlds with yellow suns, and back then it was a bit more difficult, but by now I don't randomly shoot lasers out of my eyes and I've learned to regulate my strength. The only problem is the hearing, I'm still working on that." Kal rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Brainiac nodded. "So you like Earth?" he asked

"Well, yeah. It's a beautiful world, and people are a bit more accepting than on other worlds. I mean, yeah, there's people who immediately write me off because I'm Kryptonian, but then there are people like you who want to help in any way they can." Kal said thoughtfully.

Brainiac 5 blushed before he asked his next question. "How long will you be staying?"

Kal sighed. "I'm going to finish out the school year then see where I can go from there. That might mean staying another year, and it might mean packing things up and leaving again." He explained, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Brainiac 5 frowned. He didn't want Kal to be sad. Everything was stacked against him, he needed some happiness in his life. The Brainiac was about to speak again, but his Comm-link began blinking with an urgent notification. Kal looked at him curiously.

Brainiac 5 sighed. "Legion business. I have to go. I assume that I will see you later." He said with a smile.

Kal looked surprised, but smiled nonetheless. "Y-yeah! Sure! See ya, Brainiac!"

Brainiac 5 smiled. "Call me Brainy." He said, then flew off towards Legion Headquarters.


	26. Uninventive title

**This is my first time ever writing with this pairing (Clark/Brainy). Please let me know how good or bad it is, because I have no idea. **

A twenty-four year old Superman stepped out through the time bubble. He smiled at the small black box he held in his hand. He opened it just a crack, peeking at the gold wedding band it held. In a few hours, he would finally ask that burning question.

It had been three years since he'd last seen the Legion. Three years is a lot of time. A lot of time to think, a lot of time to find a partner in his own era, and a lot of time to realize he never would. It was a lot of time to think about the small, playful dates he had gone on with a certain Coluan. It was a lot of time to think about the more serious ones, too. It was a lot of time to reflect on those words Brainy had said to him, just before he had entered the time bubble three years ago.

_"I'll wait for you." _

Clark was hoping he had. He looked down at the gold wedding band once more, before closing the box, smiling confidently, and walking off to find his fiancée-to-be.

_Fin._


	27. Chapter 27

**I got some encouragement last chapter, so here's a continuation. This is for KatnissThaliaMaxZoey (whew that's a doozey.)**

* * *

Brainiac 5 was stressed. The cruiser needed to be repaired, the Scavengers were causing havoc, and Cosmic Boy was practically breathing down his neck for the new model of the Flight Ring.

Needless to say, spending the night with Clark was a welcome, and much needed, distraction.

"I'm glad you came back. I almost thought you'd forgotten about the Legion." Brainy said, clinging to Clark's arm.

"I'm glad I came back too." Clark replied, affectionately running his fingers through Brainy's slightly longer blond hair.

The two shared a dinner of Thai take-out, sitting on a bench in New Metropolis Park. Brainy stifled a laugh every time Clark fumbled with his chopsticks. He laughed full out when Clark finally surrendered to the fork.

Later, they opted to simply walk the lesser-traveled paths through the park, talking about what had happened since they had last seen each other. Clark told Brainy about the few dates he'd gone on with Lois, and how she was always focused on work, or Superman, but never Clark. Brainy in turn told him about Andromeda, and how she never truly returned his affections.

The two were now sitting on a dock on the lake in the center of the park. Brainy was pointing out which stars were which, Clark not really listening to the information, but rather the sound of Brainy's voice.

"Brainy… can I ask you something?" Clark asked, when Brainy had reached a break in his speech.

Brainy nodded, turning to Clark, giving him his full attention.

"Do you remember when it was just us, and everything was perfect?" Clark began. Brainy nodded, giving Clark the courage to continue.

"Well, um, these past few years have given me a lot of time to think, and I've thought a lot about you." Clark paused, still nervous.

Brainy looked at him wide-eyed. His eyes showed so many emotions. Hope. Fear. Longing. Love.

The love gave Clark the desire to go on, to finally ask his his burning question.

"I want things to always feel that perfect, and I've only ever experienced that feeling with you." He said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out the little black box.

"Brainiac 5, I love you. I want to spend my life with you. Would you-" Clark was cut off by Brainy, who jumped into his arms with a hug, just after Clark had opened the box. He could feel Brainy's happy tears as they slid off his face and onto Clark's shoulder.

Clark placed a kiss on Brainy's forehead, smiling softly.

Looking up at Clark, Brainy smiled, occasional tears still streaming down his face.

"Yes, Clark. Yes." Brainy whispered, kissing his fiancée's cheek.

The two shared a moonlit kiss on the shore of the lake, able to forget the world and their troubles, if only for a moment.

_Fin._

* * *

**Not the best, I know, but I'm still new to writing like this. If I'm being honest, I don't see myself posting this stuff too often, but it is fun to write. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Yes, another Clark/Brainy bit. **

**So when I wrote this I hated it.**

**Then I went back and edited it.**

**Now I love it, hope y'all do too. **

* * *

I_ love you_.

Three simple words. What was so hard about three simple words?

Querl knew the definition of all three words.

_I: pronoun; used by a speaker to refer to himself or herself._

_noun; (in metaphysics) the subject or object of self-consciousness; the ego._

There was nothing hard about that word.

_You: pronoun; used to refer to the person or people that the speaker is addressing._

That word wasn't difficult either.

No, it was the middle word, the "love" that bothered Querl. No dictionary definition that Querl could find seemed to quite match up with what Querl felt for Clark. It was always just the slightest bit off in one way or the other. Querl couldn't seem to make sense of it!

He tried to narrow it down, tried to think, tried to find what most accurately described what he felt.

_Love: verb (used with object), loved, loving._

_to have love or affection for._

_to have a profoundly tender, passionate affection for (another person)._

_to have a strong liking for; take great pleasure in._

_to need or require; benefit greatly from._

_to embrace and kiss (someone), as a lover._

_verb (used without object), loved, loving._

_to have love or affection for another person; be in love._

_Noun; a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._

_a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend_.

Querl rubbed his temples, feeling a migraine forming in the back of his skull. There was no way. He couldn't do it. He had no idea how to accurately express whatever this thing was that he felt for Clark.

Querl slumped against the window he had been staring out of in defeat. He didn't know why he was trying so hard. Although history never specified who Superman ended up with, he doubted it would be him. Clark lives 1,000 years in the past, after all, with a certain very persistent reporter. There was no way that he would choose someone who lived in a different time, came from an emotionless world, and was descended from the greatest villain the Galaxy had ever seen. There was just no way.

Fate hated him. Querl was sure of it. He was kept from knowing emotions for so long, and as soon as he can he falls in love with someone who could never love him back. Yes, Querl was sure that fate hated him.

This theory was only solidified, as Clark happened to walk through the hallway just as Querl shed his first confused tear.

"Brainy?! What's wrong?!" Superman asked, genuinely concerned.

"I… I… I…" Querl had no idea how to explain himself.

"It's okay, Brainy. I'm here." Clark replied calmly. He stroked Brainy's hair and hugged him close.

"I…" Querl began, gathering up the nerve to do something he'd never done before; say something without knowing it's definite meaning.

"What is it?" Clark asked softly.

When Brainy's voice came out, it was barely a whisper.

"I love you."

_Fin_


	29. What If?

**Prompt: AU where Brainy's mom was a Legionnaire, she married the Kryptonian Legionnaire Kal-El (because I'm too lazy to name people), had Querl and didn't abandon him, and adopted an Ilearian orphan (Al). Oh boy, this'll be a doozey. **

**Special thanks to KatnissThaliaMaxZoey for allowing me to use the name they came up with for Brainac 4. I'm so not original with names **

**First person, Brainiac 4 POV. Yes they call her Brainy. Video call.**

* * *

I was exhausted. I, Fabala Dox, better known as Brainiac 4, was completely and utterly exhausted. I may have retired from the Legion with Kal five years ago, but that didn't mean that married life was any easier. Kal just got the boys lunch, giving me time to just sleep. Imagine my frustration when I had only just lied down, to have a video call come through.

"Brainy!" Garth greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Garth. Been a while." I reply wearily.

"You look exhausted! Were you attacked? He asked, ever the Legionnaire. He and Imra had eight year old twins, who were probably already training to be the next generation of Legionnaires. I don't remember them ever leaving headquarters to be an actual family. Kal and I helped raise the twins until they were about two, then we left to get married and start our own family.

"Not unless you count the needs of my family." I reply with a laugh.

"Kal can't really be that bad!" Garth insisted.

It dawned on me that he didn't know about the boys. I felt awful. The Legion was the nearest thing I had to family, they should've been some of the first people we told, but there were some complications with Querl, having both Kryptonian and Coluan DNA, not to mention his older brother, I guess it just slipped our minds.

"Actually…" I began, about to explain what my family had become, when four year old Querl ran through the door.

"Momma momma! Look!" He said, presenting me with a sloppy crayon drawing of our family. I was delighted to discover he had included Al, even though they weren't related by blood.

"Sweetie, did you draw that?" I asked. Querl nodded proudly.

"It's beautiful! I'm gonna go hang it on the fridge!" I exclaim, getting up and instructing the vid link screen to follow me.

"Brainy, you're a mom?!" Garth asked in shock.

"Heh, yeah, there were some… complications when these two came into our lives, so I never really got around to contacting you…" I explain sheepishly.

"Wait, two? Did you have twins or something? Imra! Get over here! Brainy's a mom!" He called to his wife in excitement.

"No, I didn't have twins." I began when Imra appeared on the other end of the call. "This is Querl. He's four, and he's my biological son. Querl, this is your Aunt Imra and Uncle Garth." I said, causing them both to blush. I then motioned for Alariah to come over.

"This is Alariah." I said when he appeared on screen. "He's six, and he's Ilearian. We call him Al for short."

"I'm a dog bed." Al said seriously.

"No, sweetie. You're adopted. It means we added you to our family. A feral creature does not sleep on you." I explain calmly. Alariah was still having trouble with his Interlac. Two years could only teach someone so much, especially coming from a language and culture so different from that of New Krypton, where my family and I live.

"Oh. Okay, I'm adopted. A federal creature not sleep on me." He repeated, nodding as if to confirm this for himself.

I sigh and shake my head, smiling. Teaching this kid proper Interlac will not be an easy task.

"Is that Garth?" I hear Kal ask from the other room.

"Yeah, wanna come talk to him?" I call in reply. His answer comes in the form of a Kryptonian flying across the room at an incredible speed. To this day I still wonder how I ever was able to catch him.

"Garth! Man, it's been ages! What you up to?" Kal asked.

"The twins just turned eight, and they get to begin the absolute most basic training we could think of. Man, they're so excited!" He told us. We talked a bit more about what the Legion had become, how amazed we were that our little superhero club had come this far, so on and so forth. After a while, I decided that it was time for Garth to come clean. There was no way this was purely a social call.

"So Garth, why did you call? I asked.

"Well, we wanted to see if you two were interested in updating your status to reserve, or maybe even returning to HQ to act as mentors to some of your younger members, but it looks like you've got your hands full." He said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry Garth. Maybe someday, though." Kal replied.

"We can only hope." Garth added, smirking.

We said our goodbyes and hung up, returning to our daily lives. It was nice to know Kal and I could disappear for five years, and yet we could still talk to them like we had last spoken yesterday. I guess that's what happens when your friends are so close that they become like family.

Looking over at my boys, Al now attempting a crayon drawing of his own, and Querl choosing where to hang his on the fridge, I smile. I can only hope to give them as good a family as the Legion gave me.

_Fin_.


	30. I love my OC too much

**A/N: I've been writing with Al recently. Sorry (but not really)**

**Prompt: I like writing pointless Al bits. **

Al walked into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple off the counter. He looked the apple over carefully, as if checking to make sure it was just right.

After about three minutes of checking the apple, he raised it in the air and threw it to the ground with incredible force.

"FRUIT YEAH!" He yelled.

He then left the kitchen to continue his daily routine.


	31. Chapter 31

**Prompt: see above. **

Breakfast was always eventful in Legion HQ. There were the times that pancakes burned, or strange hybrids of eggs and sausage were produced by the less experienced chefs.

Then there were the days that a rather dazed Brainy made a rare appearance. He always got weird looks, seeing as he almost never ate at a reasonable hour.

Sometimes, Triplicate Girl would come down at three separate times, and eat three separate breakfasts. Eventually, everyone got used to it.

But, by far the strangest and rarest of breakfast incidents was when Al slept in far too late, arriving in the middle of the meal. His hair was literally _everywhere_, and his eyes were only half open. He mumbled when he spoke, and he ran into the counter multiple times before changing course. This was really quite a sight, the usually eccentric and vocal Ilearian was completely incapable.

That is, until he had his coffee.

_Fin. _


End file.
